A zero-configuration (zeroconf) filtering mechanism may be used to create a network based on the internet protocol suite (TCP/IP) for interconnected computing devices or peripherals. A zeroconf profile includes a set of filtering rules for specifying whether a packet is allowed in the network and/or for modifying the packet as it is routed. The zeroconf profile is stored in a central place (e.g., a controller for wireless devices) and can be applied when a specific condition is satisfied such as when associating with a specific wireless local area network (WLAN) or access point or when a specific user is associated with the network.